Our Solitude
by Aisuma
Summary: [1 Shot] Two within solitude yet only one will be able to exist.


Disclaimer: I'm not old enough to own Naruto._**  
**_

_**Our Solitude**_

Love? There is no such thing. Well there is. There is the love of others, which is weak and pitiful. Then there is love for only your self. That is the only one that matters. My eyes glare at the moon. It's funny. Even though it's there all the time we can only see it at night. That's the only time it exists. It's like me.

All these genin believe me to be some short red head pipsqueak. Well they did. After what I did to the one with the thick brows they all know. Just a little bit though. When a person stares into the ocean they know it's deep, but they can't possibly comprehend how deep it is. These shinobi know I am strong, but exactly what I can do…what I will do is going to shock them into total fear. I lick my lips thinking of how much fun it will be to end their existence.

The night breeze whispers through my hair on this roof. It's soothing. I could almost fall asleep to it. My eyes fade but only for a second. They'll never close again. After what that thing did to me the first few times I did sleep and the other times I fell into slumber…. never again. I won't let that thing consume anymore of me. It's wanted to get out lately. Ever since I met the Uchiha. Then that guy with the eyebrows has made it grow more. I'm going to have to go kill him tonight and appease my yearning. If not….

Interesting. Someone is approaching. I can hear the footsteps. They're not trying to conceal them at all.

"Well, well, look at this! Don't you ever sleep?"

I know that voice. I only remember hearing it once, but I do remember its owner. Wrapped like a mummy with a single eye with his sleeves and fur whipping in the wind. "Why are you here? What do you want?" I ask even though my mind knows the answer to that. He's not so different.

"I would like to fight Sasuke earlier in the tournament." This ghoul replies showing me that musical death trap. Yes. Perfect. I am right about him too. He is also one that can make me experience the rare feeling of life. The feeling that even those idiot siblings of mine fear.

There is one thing I have always been good at and that's reading a person's eyes. I can see the loneliness of others and their desperation of strength. I looked into the eyes each of the genin in the third part of the chunnin exams to see the desperate ones. Most are worthless, but there are three that give me the beginning tingling sensation that will soon turn into a rippling awareness of my life. The first I saw was Sasuke Uchiha. The third was the Hyuga genius. You were the second. When you're pained body attacked that boy with the glasses.

When the Hyuga destroyed his family member I sensed it then. The way all four of us are connected.

Loneliness. Solitude. Somehow we are all there. For me I was always alone, but the rest of you were thrown into the darkness from you're. It may be just as bad or worse than mine. Even if my face will never show it, that fact makes me smile. You see it is that solitude that makes us hate and it is that hate that makes us strong. And strength is what makes us exist.

This Oto ninja's body I like though. It's broken and wrapped from the world. Emotionless and only hungry for power. Only for yourself. It's same condition as my heart. I saw how unsympathetic your eyes, or maybe eye, was to your teammates as they lost. Just as I don't care whether my kin live or die.

I can feel my hunger growing for your blood on my hands. It's because even though the four of us are similar, you and I are a bit different. Even though you are the weakest of my prey there is something in you that makes you the most dangerous. Hate is like an ocean of black sand. The Hyuga, as strong as he may be, is only at the surface of this dark sand and will probably always remain so. He knows loneliness, but is not alone. Sasuke is deep within the sand, but has yet to know it. Once his eyes are open then he will be within the blackness with us.

You though. I can see it in you're eye right now. You know the true misery and turmoil of seclusion. The darkness of only having yourself. Thus you know of the power it gives you. To fight and love only yourself. To see everyone else's life as just tools for your own pleasure. I'm sure you feel the same way. You're body can show others the depth, but my eyes can perceive and measure that profundity of your ocean's darkness. Yes it gives me that feeling!

For whatever reason, you are a predator to Sasuke. The both of you are my prey. Or maybe I'm yours? Just maybe you can end my existence. More than likely I'll end your existence quickly. It's slowly emerging.

You know what I can do. You saw what I did to that Lee kid. Yet you are bold and determined to kill me. I know why. Just like Sasuke and the Hyuga. No. Not them. Just like me. You want that power. You want to know how much your existence is worth. How worthwhile is it with what is left of your humanity. For devils like us there is only one way to do that and that is to end other realities. To bring pain and suffering. To extinguish the lives before you until you're the only one remaining and thus your own life is valid.

That thing within me is almost awakened. At this time it's hard to control, but I can usually keep it at bay. Yet you bring it out. Only an existence with such deep malice can bring it out. Now do you have the power? Can you make me alive? It's time to test your existence.

"When the moon is full…it's harder to control."

I'm trembling with anticipation. Now is the time! Show me you're odium for this world that matches mine. Reveal to me the power you have gained from you're hate so I can crush all you're hopes before your eyes. Show me that murderous intent so you can watch helplessly as I drain it from that corpse of your body and add it to my sand. What does this pitiful life of yours mean to you? I know mine. To love only myself. That's Gaara. I was born to be the only existence.

It's here….

Warrior of sound. Show me your existence! Let me feel alive…even if it's only for a second…


End file.
